


A Life Yet Unrealized

by prettypinkliquid



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Cara, F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Pillow Talk, Tooth Rotting Fluff, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkliquid/pseuds/prettypinkliquid
Summary: Cara has a moment of domestic tranquility.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Caradin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	A Life Yet Unrealized

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is super short, but I couldn't resist sharing.

Cara yawned and stretched as she sat on the bed, reclined against pillows that were stacked against the headboard. In her arms, three-week-old Ryne was sleepily nursing at her breast. She smiled at him, taking a moment to run gentle fingers over his tiny frame.

He was still pink, though it was beginning to give over to the darker complexion that she and Din both shared. His eyes and hair were both dark, though they were closer in shade to his dad's than her own. And his smell; that smell that came with all new babies that Cara wished she could bottle and keep forever.

Ryne was an easy going baby who rarely cried, something she swore he got from Din, who in turn said he got it from Cara. A whimper from the middle of the bed made her look up and she smiled as the older of their two biological children rubbed her eyes with a fist, as sleep finally appeared to be calling.

Kandria was Cara made over according to Din, at least when it came to personality. Feisty, stubborn, and headstrong were his three favorite words to describe the two-year-old. They often jokingly called her 'The Experiment' between the two of them, teasing that they'd had her just to see if they could do the whole parent thing from the ground up. It wasn't true, of course, they had both awaited her arrival with a mixture of nerves and excitement

While Kandria might be Cara's mini me when it came to her personality, Her physical appearance was a gorgeous combination of the two of them. She had their olive tone, and her sturdy frame gave promise that she was going to be tall. Her hair was as black as soot, but it was curly like her daddy's. And her eyes; her eyes were a light brown and held traces of cinnamon. Din had already given her the same speech he had Cairo about being forbidden to date until she was at least thirty.

Another whimper, this one cut off by a yawn. Kandria picked up her doll, but Cara could tell from experience that the toddler's willpower was finally giving out. She should've been in bed hours ago, but she'd stubbornly fought going to sleep until Cara decided to just let her wear herself out. An idea came to mind that she had dismissed earlier, and with Kandria as sleepy as she was, Cara thought it might work this time. She adjusted the blankets to create a nest of sorts for the toddler that would allow Kandria to cuddle against her. "KK," she called softly.

When the toddler looked up, Cara patted the nest she'd made. Kandria instantly abandoned her toys and crawled up the bed, Cara spending a moment helping her get settled. She tugged up the free side of her shirt, exposing the nipple on her left breast. The two-year-old needed no further instruction, instantly latching on and settling into a steady sucking rhythm.

Cara chuckled as the toddler finally grew still and her eyes closed. She hadn't intended to tandem nurse if she could help it, especially since KK was so into solid food. But if she was honest, she was okay with the little imp still needing to suckle at times like this. It gave her a quiet thrill that despite being so independent, the two-year-old still sought the kind of comfort she could got from no one but Cara. A quiet peace settled over the room, but it was short lived. Ryne unlatched as he drifted to sleep and Cara moved him to her shoulder, softly patting his back to rid him of any air in his tummy. When she was ready to lay him down, she reluctantly broke the suction on her left nipple, and Kandria whimpered in protest. “Let momma put your brother to bed and you can have some more milk I promise,” she murmured.

Cara turned at the waist and tucked Ryne into his pocket bed that attached to the larger bunk, draping a light blanket over him. She turned back and adjusted her pillows, scooting down until she could lie down on the bed. She helped the toddler to lie down next to her and get comfortable before re-exposing the same breast Kandria had been nursing from before. The two-year-old latched on again, happily settling down as she suckled. Cara watch as long, dark lashes got heavier and heavier, Kandria slowly relaxing as she began to slip into sleep.

To ensure the sanddragon had no issues paying the tot a visit Cara slipped her hand beneath the two-year old's top and began to gently stroke her belly, grinning as her eyes instantly slid shut. All three of the older kids relaxed in much the same manner, though each had a different spot. A sweet spot, according to Din. Where Kandria's was her belly, Cairo's sweet spot was her back, and Bean's was his head and ears. It would be interesting to see if Ryne shared a spot with any of his siblings, or if this trait would skip him completely.

The fresher door opened, and footsteps padded towards the bedroom. Cara instantly held a fist up in the air, their silent signal to be quiet because one of the younger kids was present and nearly asleep. Din reached out to tap Cara's fist to signal that the message had been recieved, and she lowered her arm as he moved to his side of the bed. Din quietly folded the blankets back and slid into bed, scooting over until he was next to the two-year-old, waiting to take her and tuck her into her own bed once she was completely out.

Cara held up a hand, using her thumb and index finger with a tiny amount of space between them to indicate that the toddler was almost asleep. Din nodded, and they both watched silently as her suckling started to become irregular, until she at last unlatched and her breathing deepened and evened out as she finally fell asleep. Din waited a couple of minutes to make sure she was out, before he gently scooped her up, grinning as she made a noise of protest, but didn't wake. He got out of bed and left the room, and Cara readjusted her clothing before turning over so that she was now facing Ryne's pocket bed.

The bed jostled, and Cara woke with a gasp. "Sorry," Din mumbled. "Shouldn't have drank that last glass before bed."

As he settled back into place with his nose pressed against her shoulder, she realized she'd been dreaming, and the only kids they had were their foundlings. "Din," she whispered as he slid an arm around her waist.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"Remind me to tell you about the babies in the morning," she murmured.

"What did they do now?" He asked.

"Not those two, the two that will grow right under their daddy's hand."


End file.
